


【哈德】模范恋人

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 伦敦预言家台带你走进救世主和他不愿露脸的爱人的幸福日常。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	【哈德】模范恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 一个设定：尽管按着原著剧情走，但我就是私设哈利父母双全，童年幸福美满以及德拉科面对哈利大狗狗般的眼神就无法拒绝他。
> 
> ————
> 
> 超级OOC
> 
> 德拉科有宝宝了哦
> 
> 他还稍微带有人妻属性哦
> 
> 另外节奏有些快
> 
> 就是个无脑嗨产物
> 
> 最后
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

“所以……”把背挺得直直的金发青年抿了抿唇，“这个什么呃……”

“摄像机亲爱的，”黑发青年提醒到。

“对，这个摄像机会一直工作一个月？”他问。

“是的，马尔福先生，”一名棕色短发打扮干练的女人说到。她稍微靠近了青年一些，“当然，在此期间，你们随时都可以关掉它，并且——”

“一个月之后，它会让我们检查它录像的内容，再飞回你们这里，”自然的搂过爱人的黑发青年接上女人的话，“有何不可呢，德拉科？”

“不，哈利，”德拉科苦恼的盯着他手中的文件，尽管里面的内容无懈可击，没有一丝漏洞。

“我想让他们看到这些，”哈利一脸真诚的看着德拉科因他大胆的亲密举动而微微泛红的脸，“或者说，他们应该看到我们。”

“抱歉，”德拉科皱了皱眉，“你可能还没有意识到——”

“就当是为了我好吗？”哈利的手按下金发青年拿着文件的右手，强迫他与他对视，“拜托？”

“……”德拉科深陷碧绿汪洋中，他很想移开目光不再去看那双大狗狗般的眼睛，但他只是无法控制的说到，“如果你开心的话……”

“那么伊莎贝拉，”黑发青年一把抽走他手里的文件，流畅的签上字，“我们同意了。”

在哈利写完最后一个字母后，一阵火红的魔法火焰从笔尖迸发，吞噬掉文件。

他们面前的火烧石茶几上的那个直径大概有十几厘米的小球则像有感应似的随之悬浮起来。它轻轻的抖了抖，身体快速缩小，哈利认为现在它体积小了整整一倍。小球从两侧伸展开细长而又脆弱的金属银翅膀，在空中有一下没一下的扇动着。

“这是我们台的第二分部所研发的捕捉者‘银雀’，它会全程工作，当然现在还处于待机状态，”伊莎贝拉说明到，“开机等相关口令你们均可自行设置，设置方法我们都写在了这本小册子里。”她递出身旁的蓝册子。

“很好，”哈利伸手接过。

而后面的各项手续则快的就像是生怕德拉科反悔似的，不到一个小时就完成了。

在送走巫师界最瞩目的一对后，伦敦预言家台的台长伊莎贝拉若有所思的回忆半小时前，马尔福先生表现出的呕吐反应。

她愉悦的喝了一口咖啡，这个模范恋人项目绝对会火，哦不，是大火。

“天呐，我真不敢相信我居然要将我的私人生活公布出来给别人当饭后谈资！”在银雀终于开始工作后，德拉科抱怨到。他把最后一道菜从厨房里拿出来。

“没事的德拉科，”哈利递给他银制叉子，帮他拉开凳子，“也就一个月嘛。”

“你别再想用这种眼神让我投降！”德拉科忽视哈利凑近的脸，直直坐下。

“好啦，宝贝，”哈利弯下腰，快速亲了他一下他的脸颊，“如果你不满意，之后我们不还是可以删掉嘛。”他坐到德拉科的对面。

“呵，我可不敢想象全世界都在播放大型连续剧‘哈利·波特与他的独角秀’的场面，”德拉科恶狠狠的叉起一小块烤牛肉。

“那你不就随时都可以看到我了？”哈利笑了笑。

“噢一个月后观看这个纪录片的先生们，女士们，”德拉科拖长了音，“我相信你们一定好奇是什么使我们的救世主变得这么——嘿这东西是不是在给我特写！”他对着突然凑近的银雀惊呼到。

“呃……银雀内置四个广角摄像头，可进行全方位拍摄，另外结合语音、动作识别魔法，会自动判定是否给目标给予特写，”哈利打开蓝册子读到。

“魔法部需要这些人才，”德拉科揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴，他的头又开始疼了，或许是他最近太过疲劳了吧。

“头疼？”哈利看向德拉科。

“毕竟我今天刚查完一沓账本，连做好享受下午茶的准备都没有就被你拉进了电视台，”德拉科打了一个哈欠，“也许我应该去休息一下。”

“可是你晚餐压根没吃几口……”哈利放下了餐具。

“对了，脏盘子放着我明天洗。”德拉科忽略掉哈利的话转身走进内室，“在用清洗咒之前好好想想你的N.E.W.T成绩——”

一阵沉闷的关门声阻断了德拉科剩下的话。

“我的魔咒还没这么不堪呢，”哈利盯着被关在门外的银雀喃喃到。

“……唔哈利？”德拉科睁开迷蒙的双眼，随即用手挡住昏黄的灯光。

“抱歉吵醒你了，”哈利关灯爬上床，拿开德拉科掩面的右手，在他手腕的黑魔标记处覆上一个轻柔的吻。“我只是希望你能明白我们应该参加这个节目的理由。”他的额头抵着德拉科的。

“我知道，”德拉科拉下哈利，“这次不回避就是了。”他贴着他的唇说到。

“我真的很爱你。”哈利打破了最后的距离，狠狠地吻上他。

【由于接下来的内容太过私密，银雀已备份今日录像自动进入休眠模式】

暖黄色的晨光透过开放式阳台斜斜的擦着小型木质格子书架，穿过玻璃推拉门，将它的影子落在淡绿色的墙纸上。

书架顶部放着一盆绿萝，它全身都沐浴在阳光下，翠色欲滴。心形的叶片上安稳的躺着一颗颗晶莹的小水珠，显然几分钟前有人浇灌过它。

书架前是两个紧挨着的卡其色懒人沙发，其中一个陷进了一团蓝白的大团子，它轻轻的动了动，因为有人拉开了玻璃门。

“哦布偶，你回来了，”团子晃了晃它的尾巴，懒洋洋的回应了一声。

“这是我和德拉科养的猫，他叫布偶，尽管品种是英短……布偶由于被警告过度肥胖，所以德拉科送他去减肥了，”哈利伸手抱起布偶，对着银雀解说到，“天呐伙计，你还真瘦了不少。”

猫咪不高兴的朝突然凑近的银雀挥了挥爪子，发出威胁性的喵呜声。

“我们去看德拉科吧伙计，”哈利掂着他依旧圆润的大屁股，“虽然你一早就见过了。”

操作台上，金发青年熟练的在平底锅打下两颗鸡蛋，又将另一边煎好的培根从锅里铲出。

“我们去吓一吓他。”哈利对着摄像机做口型。

他一步一步的走进德拉科，刻意放缓了动作，即便油的滋滋声已经大的可以盖过一切。

而另一边，面包机弹出四片外焦内脆的吐司，发出咔哒的声响。

德拉科从橱柜里拿出两个盘子随之转身。

“oh fuck！”他惊呼到，被吓的一个激灵，不由自主的松开了抓着盘子的手。

哈利快速的接住两只下坠的白瓷盘，与此同时，他们的猫兴冲冲的蹦到了德拉科身上。

“早上好，亲爱的，”黑发青年傻笑着，低头亲了一下他的额头。

而德拉科，只觉他的心脏要跳出胸腔了。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科大叫着，“你是想把你男朋友的魂给吓飞吗！”

“如果能把你脑子里的工作给吓出去就更好了，”哈利环住他的腰，深深吸了一口德拉科身上令人安心的清香。

“喵呜~~”德拉科怀里的布偶柔柔的叫了一声。

“嗨小男孩儿，再次欢迎回家，”德拉科后退了一些，“哈利，你把早餐端出来吧，我要喂布偶。”

“德拉科，你别又把猫粮倒多了，”哈利从柜子里拿出牛奶，“我可受不了你又哭的一塌糊涂的送他走了。”

“嘿，我才不会呢！”德拉科放下布偶。

“他会的，”哈利朝着银雀小声说到。

“我听见了！”德拉科的声音从客厅传来。

“你就吃好了？”哈利对放下餐具转而开始阅读几分钟前送来的商业文件的德拉科问到。

“嗯，没什么胃口。”德拉科翻了一页。

“你最近都是这样啊，”哈利有些担心的说，“是不是头还痛？要不我们去医院看看吧。”

“不，我好的很，”德拉科翻了个白眼，“而且我也受够那些先看人再看病的治疗师了。”

“我们这次不去圣芒戈，赫敏告诉我她最近准备开了一家诊所，我们可以——”哈利说到。

“格兰杰？”德拉科露出一个像吃了臭袜子味的怪味豆的表情，“我宁愿让一群麻瓜出生的庸医拉着我做各种化验！”

“赫敏昨天才写信告诉我她不靠任何人就治好了罗恩的骨折，”哈利反驳。

“唔——”德拉科猛的捂住嘴，飞快的冲向水槽。

“怎么了？”哈利从他的身后轻拍他的后背，“你这段时间也很容易吐呢……果然去找赫敏看看吧。”

“哦不，呕吐，头疼，容易疲劳，”德拉科痛苦的呻吟着，擦了擦被恶心出来的眼泪花。“我觉得我应该写信让米歇尔过来。”

“米歇尔是谁？”哈利推了推下滑的眼镜。

“马尔福家的……私人医生……”德拉科再次把头埋进池子里。

“喵呜~喵呜~”蓝白色的猫咪用后脚支撑着，前爪不停地刨着紧闭的门，金色的大眼睛求助般的转头看向身后的黑发青年。

“抱歉伙计，”哈利抱开布偶，“德拉科还在做检查呢。你去和摄像机玩吧。”

“喵~！”

“嘿，你别这么暴躁！”哈利伸长胳膊想把布偶从摄像机身上揭下来，然而判定为受到袭击的银雀开始四处乱飞以甩开遮挡物。

当德拉科再次打开门时，便是哈利死命按下银色小球的画面。

“你脑子终于清醒到决定徒手拆摄像机了？”他抱臂轻笑着。

“说出来你可能不信，”哈利松开手，任由银雀重新飞回上空，“是这个小坏蛋想拆了它。”

“喵呜~~”布偶给了黑发青年一爪子，后腿一蹬，跳出他的钳制，转而亲昵的蹭着德拉科的小腿。

“这小子一回来怎么就这么黏你啊？”哈利耙了耙头发。

“小马尔福先生，为了孩子的健康着想，”穿着白大褂的医师从德拉科身后的房间里走出来，他提着一个施了缩小咒的医用箱，“我建议将家里的宠物先暂时请别人代养，感染弓形虫就比较麻烦了。”

“当然米歇尔，”德拉科悻悻收回了想抱猫的手。

“那么我先走了，”米歇尔穿进壁炉，“魔药的具体用量都已经给你写好了。”

“谢谢，”金发青年懒懒的打了个哈欠，“再见米歇尔。”

“德拉科……”自医师开口后便一直处于呆愣状态的哈利后知后觉的说到，“孩子……？”

“哦波特，”德拉科揉了揉因困意而泛着泪花的眼睛，“别告诉我你真以为纯血男巫不会怀孕。”

“事实上……”哈利支支吾吾着。

“梅林，至少你知道孩子要怎么造出来，”德拉科呻吟到。

“所以，我从这一刻开始要做爸爸了？”黑发青年原始森林般的碧绿眼眸瞪得大大的，似乎下一秒就有一道光从里面射出来。

他的嘴唇微微抖动，但并没有说出话来。他只是走近这个金发的人儿，紧紧的抱着他。

“其实你做爸爸已经三个月了，”德拉科环住哈利的脖子轻声说到。

金发青年白皙的脸现在略微泛红，淡金色的眼睫颤动着，就像是蝴蝶翕动翅膀。

哈利的手穿插进德拉科的长发里，“谢谢你，德拉科。”他吻住他的唇瓣。

【银雀已被管理员要求进入休眠模式】

“德拉科，”站在庄园门口的哈利咽了口唾沫，“你觉得纳西莎和卢修斯谁会先对我施恶咒？”

“他们才不会呢，”德拉科闷闷的说。他对接下来会发生的事紧张的要死。

“你们两个，回来怎么也不说一声？”纳西莎的声音从两人的身后传来，“还带了布偶，你好啊小家伙。”她弯腰朝关在笼子里的猫咪打招呼。

“日安，妈妈，”德拉科幽幽的转过身，他现在就想幻影移形回家。“你刚从花园那里回来？”

“劳拉夫人送了我一袋紫罗兰种子，”她摘下孔雀蓝的网纱礼帽，带着他们走到客厅，“你们今天不工作吗？我可不认为我的儿子突然想家了。”

“哈利和我请假了、那个……呃妈妈，”德拉科不自觉在坐直身子，他绞着手指，“那个，我……”

“德拉科怀孕了。”一直没出声的哈利开口到。

“哈利！”德拉科惊呼，他迟早有一天要让这个没脑子的家伙明白说话拐弯抹角的重要性。

“啊，那我就要做外婆了，”穿着淡紫色典雅长裙的女人抿了一口家养小精灵端来的红茶，淡淡说到。

“就这样？”德拉科瞪大了双眼，他显然不相信他的妈妈会就这么放过他，“你不生气？”

“不会的，宝贝，”纳西莎温柔的拉过德拉科的双手，分开他缠绕的手指，“当初你爸爸那么反对，你们不是依旧还在一起吗？而且妈妈很高兴哦，我的小龙很快就要长大了。”

“妈妈，”德拉科觉得他快要流泪了，而他把这归结于怀孕所带来的激素变化的错。

“西茜你说什么呢，我们的小龙永远都是我们要一直保护的珍宝。”卢修斯从侧门走了进来，“哪怕他被姓波特的小子给拐跑了。”

“哦卢克，你马上要做外公了，”纳西莎对卢修斯微笑到，“而你会祝福我们的宝贝的对不对？”

“什么——！”德拉科发誓他刚才看到他一向稳重的父亲走路突然趔趄了一下。

“对吗？”纳西莎甜甜的问。

“呃对、”卢修斯因纳西莎的笑容而直流冷汗，“等等，他们甚至都没有结婚！”

“波特先生会在宝宝出生之前举办婚礼的对吧，哈利？”纳西莎略微转头，眯起了眼。

“当然，女士，”哈利努力使自己露出一个微笑，“我希望你能和我妈妈一起操办婚礼。”

“哼，我可不觉得波特家的审美能有多——”在感受到他的妻子发出的那让人胆寒的瞪视后，卢修斯冒着会咬到舌头的风险，生生的止住了话头。

“我很期待你们结婚的那一天哦。”纳西莎放下花纹繁复的陶瓷杯，“那布偶是怎么回事？”

“医师说怀孕的人不适合养宠物，”哈利回答。

德拉科皱了皱眉头，他小声嘀咕，“可是布偶才刚回家。”

“波特，你休想让一名马尔福帮你养猫！”卢修斯想也不想就拒绝到。

“我们会把他养的很好的，对吗卢克？”金发女人眯了眯眼，一副不容置疑的样子。

“我只能保证他的三餐供应，”卢修斯用最后的倔强说到。

“那么就这样了，”纳西莎温柔的理了理德拉科的衣领，“哈利你要好好照顾德拉科，怀孕的人脾气可不太好。”

“我会的，纳西莎。”

“你当然要会，不然——”

“卢克，和我们的两个儿子说再见吧。”

“……再见儿子。”

“再见爸爸妈妈。”

“喵呜~~”

“我下周再来看你布偶。”

“德拉科，你是不是在哭？”

“没有疤头！”

【银雀已被唤醒】

“嘿大家，”哈利揽过德拉科，“猜猜摄像机被关闭的这段时间发生了什么？”

“他就好像生怕自己活得太长了似的在我爸妈生气的边缘到处乱蹦。”金发青年不自在的看向别处，他认为对一个摄像机说话实在是太蠢了。

“我们要结婚了！”哈利祖母绿的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的嘴角咧得大大的，“你说三周之后怎么样德拉科？”

“做父亲的想法终于把你逼疯了吗，波特？”德拉科轻哼一声，“你都没有求过婚！”

“是的，亲爱的，现在还没有。”黑发青年从口袋里拿出看上去已经放了好久的戒指，他单膝下跪，“那么，你愿意嫁给我吗，我的珍宝？”

“即使我们的恋情饱受争议，”他的眼睛映出金发青年瞪大的双眸，“哪怕所有人并不看好我们？”

“我们的爱情什么时候要在乎他人的目光了？”德拉科唇角勾起，伸出右手。

阳光微醺的午后，一朵柔软的白云飘于碧空之上。一人坐在卡其色的软垫里，一人单膝跪在他面前。他们穿着宽松简约的居家服，显然没有人会想到接下来会发生一场求婚。

藤编圆形小桌子上放着一盘冒着丝丝热气的奶油小曲奇，上面还点缀着装饰用的香草兰。旁边是两杯绿色和红色的咖啡杯，以及一本还没看完的书。

阳台上铺着松软的地毯，在最角落处有一个椭圆的印子，那是他们的猫晒太阳的专属位置。再往前面是颜色比四周亮了一个度的呈现不规则形状的区域，而那里本该放着一只猫碗和一个猫爬架的。

肯定是有个隐形人拿了根羽毛轻蹭他的心窝，不然德拉科无法解释为什么这么简陋还不符合马尔福审美的求婚会让他心里充满着暖意。

“抱歉，”哈利在为他带上戒指后摘下眼镜擦了擦眼泪，“我太高兴了。”

“笨蛋，”德拉科低低的笑到，“说起来——”

金发青年掀起衣服，用魔杖指着自己的肚子，嘴里念着一连串咒语，“你快凑过来听！”

“咚咚…咚咚…”缓慢但却沉稳的心跳声就像打鼓一样，隔着德拉科的肚子传进哈利的耳朵里，震颤着他的灵魂。而这让黑发的青年知道，从今以后，他们将被紧密联系起来。

“德拉科，”哈利环住他的腰，充满爱意的在他的肚皮上留下一个吻。“谢谢你。”

“你凑来干什么？”德拉科看着银雀在他周围飞动，“你又听不到。”

就好像是在反驳德拉科的话似的，银色的摄像机开始将几秒钟之前拍摄的画面投影出来，其中就包含那有力的心跳。

“好像是……它里面配备了现场收音器，”哈利又翻开了蓝册子，“同时可以自动消除杂音，还原最纯净的音频。”

“哇哦，”德拉科不知道他应该是对他的男朋友——现在应该是丈夫新养成的随时翻书的习惯感到惊讶，还是对面前的摄像机所展现出的智能而感到惊讶。

“那么德拉科，”哈利认真的说到，“接下来你就负责安心照顾宝宝就好了，家务活都让我来做。”

“你？”德拉科很不合时的嘲笑到，“我很怀疑在你烧餐厅时，你第一个想到的会是清水如泉而不是再添一把烈火熊熊。”

“嘿，你可以教我的，”哈利反驳到，“或者明天和我妈说这事儿的时候可以顺便让她教教我。”

“亲爱的，既然我要养孩子，你要养我，”德拉科甜甜的问到，“我们谁去工作？”

“哦宝贝，”哈利朝德拉科的脸亲了一口，“我挣得钱让你下半辈子每天都抓一麻袋拿去撒大街都还绰绰有余呢。”

“……就这样，公主和王子过上了幸福的生活。”哈利合上新买的故事书。

“我可不觉得这小子喜欢听麻瓜的故事，”德拉科打了个哈欠。

“万一呢？要是他突然在明天的婚礼上闹你怎么办？”哈利关上灯，摸了摸金发青年微微隆起的肚皮，“斯科皮要对爹地好一些哦。”

“一个马尔福的行为可不会被别人的话左右，”德拉科贴上哈利暖暖的胸膛。

“你别忘了他同时还是一个波特，”哈利提醒到。“呃德拉科！斯科又动了！他会不会缺氧了？”

“别这么大惊小怪的，”德拉科闭上了眼睛，“米歇尔说他一个小时动个五次完全没问题。”

“好吧，”哈利搂住金发人儿，“晚安德拉科……”

后面的话德拉科没有听到，毕竟在忍受了他的爱人念的冗长的麻瓜故事后，他最需要的就是睡眠。

“宝贝，怎么了？”哈利圈住已经哭得一塌糊涂的金发人儿。

他还有些困，现在还是凌晨四点多。

“今天有太阳……可我喜欢雨天，”金发人儿打了一个哭嗝，银灰色的眸子里水光盈盈，“都怪你！”

又一滴泪水划过他绯红的脸庞，稍稍清醒的哈利缓缓凑近德拉科，轻柔的吻去他的眼泪，“对不起亲爱的，都是我的错，”他亲昵的蹭了蹭他抽动的鼻尖，“可是我们今天要结婚还记得吗？”

德拉科猛的推开哈利的脸，拼命的想挣脱哈利的怀抱，“说吧，你和我在一起是不是就为了和我结婚！”

“还为了能和你组成一个家？”黑发青年紧了紧手臂，他知道怀孕的人情绪不太稳定，不过自从得知怀孕后，德拉科的脾气好的简直快让他忘记有这件事了。

“还有我的猫，”一想到在马尔福庄园的小猫，金发人儿哭的更凶了，“我已经一天没有看到我的小男孩儿了呜呜呜……”

尽管昨天他们的小猫一直在婚礼彩排时粘着他们，但哈利还是说，“五个小时之后你就可以看到他了，现在先睡会儿好吗？”

“呜呜呜……”怀中人无助的把脸埋进哈利的胸膛，他哽咽到，“你就是想骗我结婚，你这个烂人！”

“是的，并且这个烂人还爱你，”哈利理了理德拉科凌乱的长发，他的爱人就连生气也是这么的可爱。

“德拉科，”已经起床了的哈利唤醒睡梦中的金发人儿。

“什么哈利？”德拉科闭着眼睛，带着鼻音回应到。

“准备好结婚了吗？”哈利弯腰亲了一下他的额头，“准备好从今天起被叫德拉科·马尔福-波特了吗？”

“哈？”他猛的睁开眼，在愣了半晌后惊呼，“天呐，我们今天要结婚！”

“是的宝贝，”哈利宠溺的笑着。

“停止你的傻笑！”德拉科慌张的抓起柜子上的闹钟，“七点了！我甚至都没有起床！你为什么不早点叫醒我！”

“因为我们要保证你十个小时的睡眠时间，”哈利递给德拉科白衬衫。

“你也就在这种地方会莫名的较真！”德拉科手忙脚乱的系上扣子。

“我对你的事都认真。”哈利伸手帮金发人儿解开扣错的扣子，重新系好，“慢慢来，大不了让那些来客等着。”

“不！”终于穿好衣服的德拉科冲进洗漱台，“这对一个马尔福来说是简直就是耻辱！”

哈利好笑的看着银雀也跟着飞进卫生间，“嘿！刷牙有什么好拍的！”德拉科含糊的大叫到，他的嘴里还有牙膏。

而当他们终于都准备好时，已经过去快一个小时了。

“宝贝，”哈利和德拉科的手十指相扣，“准备好结婚了吗？”

“随时，”金发人儿深吸一口气。

海风撩拨着银灰色的轻纱，上面点缀着闪闪发光的魔法光点，好似流动的银河一般。

用魔法催生的草地上盛开着淡粉淡绿的花朵，一条长长的白色地毯平铺于上，上面洒满了各色淡雅的花瓣。花道的两侧放着一团团由黄玫瑰、向日葵等构成的路引花，不时的有提着篮子的花仙在上面撒亮粉。

青天之下，两个青年隔着花道四目相对。

德拉科站在长长的道路尽头。他的身后是一望无际的碧海，大海有节奏的呼吸声混杂着海鸥的鸣叫让他感到无比安宁。此时，他觉得他不仅能听到自己的呼吸，他还能听到肚子里的宝宝的律动。

他的周围悬浮着松散的闪着金光的透明小球，随着黑发青年的一步步走近，光球愈来愈亮，同时也愈加的聚拢。

而当他们开始分享成为名义上的伴侣的第一个吻时，金黄色的光球破碎，里头四散的红色玫瑰花瓣绕着他们纷飞着，光的碎片轻盈的浮动在周围，它们簇拥着这一对最受瞩目的新人。

在海风的吹动下，淡金色的头发与墨黑的头发相互交错，就如同他们的余生一般，永不分离。

Fin.


End file.
